neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eon: The Frozen Fates (Spring 2009)
I have a sneaking suspicion that something happened between what I have as episodes two and three, but I am completely blanking on what it could be. p.s. Alan if you don't remember your monk character's name, Ethan is going to nickname him. Deadelfwalking 03:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Ethan has dubbed that monk dude 'Elwood'. Also, I think I've narrowed down the last major fight that Elwood got into (the throwdown with the mindflayer involving stinking clouds and things) and I know Queenie was present for the dragon fight on top of the Lighthouse of Telamore. So did we pick up Queeniana in Malvont? Deadelfwalking 06:08, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Elwoods last fight confirmed. Queeniana (then Queenie) was picked up in Baldur. AlanChu 19:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think that must have been Little Baldur; we didn't go back to Baldur the country. Deadelfwalking 15:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Okay, a couple questions for y'all: 1) Is this how the order of things went? (This list is just of events, not of sessions or anything, though help grouping it into sessions would also be appreciated because some things are fuzzy around the edges.) * Assassination of Grax * Overland return to Port Townsend, which involved running and fairies getting pissed about phylacteries and...why were we running again? Something was following us...? Did we get in a fight in Port Townsend? We picked up That Monk Dude here...maybe...? Tyro was still all perma-stoned from magical backlash, yeah? * We try to go to Malvont and are, ah, redirected to Barrensburg * The Barrensburg Incident * The Dread Pirate Gauve becomes Commodore Gauve due to all the ships we stole * We fight and/or ninja our way past the Baldur siege * Lighthouse of Telamore * Sewers * Vishnu and the meeting with the king * YEAH TEAM CLERIC * Go back to Port Brogan to regroup * Mansion go 'splodey * Get to the mainland for the ultimate showdown, etc. 2) Where did we pick up Ariana and Queenie? Barrensburg? 3) Do we have pictures of the board setup for the assassination of Grax? It would be awesome. Monk dude arrived during the assassination of Grax, following Shiolay/Wulfgar through the tunnels and helping brace the doors against the mooks. Monk Dude's character sheet is gone, banished from living memory. "I jump on the ship!" "You take two AoO's." Arienie was fleeing from the Baldur Gladitorial Pits, but to be certain, she needs to know what the Barrensburg incident was. AlanChu 12:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) All Ethan (and thus I) know about the Barrensburg Incident is that we went to Barrensburg, I missed that session due to dead of sick, and so when Ethan finally emerged from hiding below decks, Tyro was gone, Poetry had come and gone, Fab D and Claire had gone nine rounds, and Gauve was dead. GUYS. >:( Deadelfwalking 16:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Elwood was there for the Barrensburg Incident. Queenie had yet to join the party. AlanChu 19:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) When I was talking to EonRPG I thought he said the other mind flayer was Xoth, but I'm not sure if that's been confirmed by the party or if it's how he was introduced. Chimegumi 06:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I know someone wrote it down. Somewhere. I hope. I'd believe Xoth, but written confirmation is like delicious candy to me at times. Deadelfwalking 06:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Unless the rules for using them were different in that season, I doubt Ashra had all the crazy mindflayer powers in that session, because otherwise the descent could've been done with touch levitation. Chimegumi 20:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Ashra 1.0 tells me that he never got the touch levitation power, so I think that may have been a post-Ruins-battle thing. Deadelfwalking 21:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. It was just in the list of powers when I was given the sheet, I wasn't told if any of them were new. Chimegumi 21:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, all I remember about the power gain at Ashra's level 8 was everyone standing around going "HOLY SHIT" as Hobbs listed off everything. 8D;; Deadelfwalking 21:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Re: Season finale I think "out of my way you incompetent fucks!" was while we were failing sailing checks. This may have been while battening down the ship before Water Walking to the cliffs. Can anyone confirm my suspicion? AlanChu 01:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea, obvs. Do you remember either the prophecy given to Shiolay or the message Tyro left, by the way? Deadelfwalking 01:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sometime when I am not brain-dead, I will take another look at the collected written crap from the beginning of the spring semester of 2009 and try to freakin' triangulate what went where, since this doesn't agree with LoTN which doesn't agree with OH MY GOD RETCONS. Sorry about all of the mix-ups. Entirely my own fault (and my own faulty memory). Deadelfwalking 07:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC)